five_nights_at_freddys_alternative_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Endoskeleton Prime
Endoskeleton Prime is an animatronic from the far future of Earth 1. Personality Endoskeleton Prime is selfish, rude and huffish. Also, he has a big ego, and he is a perfectionist. However, he still has a honor and bowels of mercy, even through they are small. Despite his quarrelsome personality and severe appearance, he can be intimidated (read trivia), but it's really hard to do. Backstory Endoskeleton Prime was created in 2150 A. D. And the character itself is the first model. The "Prime" series endoskeletons are supposed to be worn by the battle robots. However, the first model got a consciousness and escaped the production factory because the suits people wanted Endoskeleton Prime to wear were "too inappropriate for his perfect body". He gave himself a promise to find an "enough perfect suit for his perfect body". After he upgraded himself, he went into a journey to find his "perfect suit", wiping out everyone who were considered by him as a threat. One day, he moved in the Earth 4284 and faced its inhabitants: wild robots, defective animatronics and other crazy mechs. He defeated them, but he lost his eye. Later, he settled down this Earth. One day, while travelling the universes, he met Demon Freddy, but his opponent hadn't noticed him. Endoskeleton Prime found it as a opportunity to check will this suit fit him, but he found out that this suit is too small for him, and at the same moment his "eyesocket" sparkled, revealing himself to Demon Freddy, who wasn't happy about knowing the fact he had spies watching him from behind and attacked Prime. The cruel battle has started. Endoskeleton Prime was defeated, but he used the Instant Teleport feature to escape his death. Later, he joined Freddy & co. with the only one reason: to avenge oneself. During his journey, he found his ultimate goal: "a perfect suit for his perfect body", but it lacked a head. Endoskeleton Prime decided to use it as a temporary suit, until he will find a head or a full-body suit. There was a guitar lying close to it, but Endoskeleton Prime ignored it. Suddenly, Demon Freddy has appeared. Freddy & co. were nowhere to be seen. Endoskeleton Prime was able to call them, but he thought he is enough strong to defeat Demon Freddy by himself. But Demon Freddy brainwashed him during the battle and forced him to become his minion. During his brainwashed state, he took a guitar and used it as a weapon. Since this point, he became an Endoskeleton of Rock. Endoskeleton of Rock Under Demon Freddy's control, Endoskeleton of Rock came to Earth 2000000 and attacked Freddy & co., but Dr. Freddy drained Demon Freddy's evil energy with his Energy Drainer, turning him back into Endoskeleton Prime. After Demon Freddy's defeat and death, he came back to his original plans: to find "a perfect suit for his perfect body". He still tries to find it, but it seems like he just wastes his time. Trivia * He is little afraid of Future Puppet, because he thinks if it was able to create an entire virtual animatronic, so that means it can easily reprogram him. ** However, despite this, he and Future Puppet are still on good terms with each other. Category:Animatronics Category:Endoskeletons Category:Earth 1 Category:Future